Pickups
'''Pickups '''are in-game objects that the player can collect by running near or over them. They range from those useful on the current mission (ammunition, health) to resources and mods that can be later used and equipped. Many pickups are shared with teammates. Lootables All lootable objects such as Storage Containers, and lootable corpses will all show up on radar when equipped with the Thief's Wit, Loot Detector, and Animal Instinct mods. * During Invasions, Spy mission vaults, and the Battle Damage/Self-Destruct Environmental Hazards, Butcher and Crewman corpses will appear depending upon the faction that owns the tileset; either the owner for Invasions and Hazards, or the opposite faction for Spy vaults (e.g. Butcher corpses in Corpus vaults). ** Corpse behaviour depends on mission type as well. In Invasions, the corpses will automatically dispense pickups when walked over; in all others, the corpses must be manually interacted with (default on PC). * Storage lockers come in three types - green (openable), red (locked), and black (permanently locked). Green lockers can be opened simply by interacting with them. Red lockers can be unlocked using the Master Thief mod or a Kubrow with the Scavenge mod. Finally, black lockers can never be opened by any means. Lockers do not show up on the radar. ** Corpus and Grineer Caches in Earth and Orokin Void Sabotage missions also resemble storage lockers, though their lights are white, and the locker glows brightly whilst also emitting a low humming noise. * The four varieties of Storage Containers (Common, Uncommon, Rare, Reinforced) are 'opened' by force, dispensing loot when destroyed; they have very little HP and can be damaged by anything from melee strikes and gunfire to syndicate auras and warframe abilities. The exact type of loot depends on the container type and area (lootables in hidden areas have a higher chance to yield rare resources, and rare mods in the Orokin Void). ** A unique variant of the Orokin container with red lights and smoke emitting from it will explode like an Explosive Barrel when destroyed. * The Master Thief mod and Nekros's Desecrate ability are affect pickup spawn patterns. * Syndicate Medallions appear only in Syndicate missions, but do appear on the minimap (using the standard 'loot' icon). Grineer Lootables CBGrinLocker.png|Lockers GrineerCansquare.png|Container Crate.png|Crate Grineer Lootable.png|Corpse Corpus Lootables CorpusLockers.png|Lockers CorpusCansquare.png|Container CorpusLootCorpse2.png|Corpse Orokin Lootables OrokinLockers.png|Lockers OrokinCansquare.png|Container Items Containers and dispatched enemies all have a chance to drop ammunition packs. Packs are universal in the sense that all players are able to pick it up if they need that type of ammo. If a glowing vertical line is seen, but there is no ammo pack on the ground, it means the player has picked up the ammunition, but another party member has not. The ammo type is indicated based on the color and shape of the pack, and the quantity of ammunition received by a player depends on the type of weapon used and the weapon itself. Orbs provide health and energy to Tenno in the field. Some of these orbs provide experience or Blueprints, while others provide Stamina in the form of green orbs in obstacle courses in Clan Dojos. Ammo Orbs Energy * Blue orbs dropped by enemies refill 25 or 50 Energy, 50 energy on harder level missions. * Blue orbs found in containers, canisters, and lockers refill 25 to 100 Energy. * These drop more frequently than other orbs. Health * Red orbs refill 25 health. * These are dropped from lockers, containers, canisters, and from killed Drahks or Feral Kubrows. * These drop less frequently than other orbs. * Restores companion's health as well. Affinity * Yellow orbs grant 100 Affinity to the player's current equipment. * These are often dropped from containers, canisters, and chests. Nav Coordinates * Nav Coordinates are used to craft most Orokin Derelict keys (excluding Assassination). * These are often dropped from containers, canisters, and from killed Drahks or Feral Kubrows. * Lephantis Nav Coordinates are found within the other Orokin Derelict missions and are used to craft Orokin Derelict Assassinate keys. Other Mods Modules are dropped by all enemy types. The drop rate is higher for heavy enemies and Bosses almost always drop at least one mod. Higher level enemies tend to drop higher ranked mods. It is common courtesy for players to mark an uncommon or rare mod drop with a waypoint (default ). If aimed correctly, the waypoint turns into a "module" waypoint and marks presence of a mod for all other players. Mods sparkle blue when they have not been picked up by all players in the squad. If a blue sparkle is seen, but there is no mod on the ground, it means the player has picked up the mod, but a party member has not. When Thief's Wit is equipped, mods are shown on the mini-map until the player has picked them up - it no longer shows mods uncollected by other team members. Rare mods and Fusion Cores can be identified by the golden light beam produced. Blueprints * Blueprints can be dropped by Captain Vor, Stalker, Zanuka Hunter, and The Grustrag Three after they have been defeated. Currently Eximus have a chance to drop Oberon parts. **As of Update 13 blueprints are marked with a purple beacon light. **After Update 15, blueprints were given their own model. Life Support Modules Life Support Modules are dispensed from dead enemies in Survival missions. Each module restores 4% of the total life support system when picked up. They are automatically marked with a green marker. Resources Resources are dropped by containers and enemies. The drop rate varies by the type of resource. Resource drops are uncommon when compared to other drops. The type of resources available depend on the location on the star map. Each area on the star map has three resources available with different rarity on their chance to drop. When Thief's Wit is equipped, resource drops are shown on the mini-map if any party member hasn't pickup it up yet. Additional "research" resources can be found for use in Clan Research, such as Detonite Ampule, Fieldron Sample and Mutagen Sample. These resources are blue in color in-game and only drop in quantities of 1. Credits * Credits are dropped by containers and enemies. * The quantity changes often, generally 1-50 credits. * Credits collected by any Tenno are shared with the group. * A green credit pickup is worth at least 100 credits. Medallions Syndicate Medallions are pickups only available in Syndicate alert missions. These pickups can be converted to Syndicate Standings when turned in to the Syndicate representatives in Relays. They are not auto-picked up when walked over and have to be manually picked up using the action key. Trivia *If materials fall off the tile, they are treated as any other entity and will often (albeit rather unreliably) be transported back to their original position. *Developers often replace Corpus Canisters with special skins during festival events, most notably 2013 Halloween and Easter, where Corpus Canisters were changed to pumpkins and Easter Eggs respectively. *Before Update 15, blueprint pickups resembled pink orbs. Category:Mechanics Category:Pickups